


Lost love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson lost any chance of happiness after New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost love

Coulson lost any chance of happiness after New York. 

Because he lost his chance to tell Clint.

Clint who was his secret love for years.

He hae to keep his resurrection a secret.

Ir hurt him to know Clint moved on.

Sometimes he went out and had bodily pleasures from other men.

He was always picturing Clint.

Clint who was happy without him.

But Coulson could only blame himself.

His ability to keep secrets surprised him.

He knew the Avengers would resent him a little for this.

Especially Tony, Steve and Clint and by extension Natasha. 

Coulson also resented Fury a bit.

The man put a lid on any chance of happiness that Phil had.


End file.
